Generation Legacy
by Galaxy In My Hands
Summary: "And here we all thought dealing with our own problems was tough, what we never expected was to deal with the problems of the Olympians and their children too. Turns out we're also their children, which automatically makes us part of the problem." A story in which our favourite demigods and shinobi are required to learn to deal with each other if they want to survive what's coming.
1. P-Under Release

**Hi guys, I'm back after...what? A year? Maybe? I dunno, but I picked up on the writing within the last month or two and couldn't put anything here. Mostly for two reasons, and the reasons being school, with finals and all. The other reason is that the other stories I came up with are all original ideas and I felt like they didn't really fit here. Also, if you look on my profile, you'll notice that I've also deleted the rest of my stories as I've lost muse for them all. I figured I might as well start new if that was the case and the first thing I come out with upon my return is a Naruto/Percy Jackson crossover, based on an idea I've had for the longest time.**

 **A note you guys should probably make is that this will be written in my Naruto oc's pov, and she is Sasuke's younger twin sister.**

 **I just want to apologize for my...hiatus I guess.**

 **Anyways, here's the prologue, it's shorter than I'd like for it to be but it's better than nothing.**

 **I do not own Naruto or PJO, any canon characters or plots. Just Naomi Uchiha and any non canon characters and plots made by myself.**

* * *

The last thing I remember was watching Naruto fight Pain. Bodies littered the battleground behind us, in what used to be the Hidden Leaf Village. I remembered the sudden shock wave that came after their last exchanged blow, how it instantly swept me off my feet, throwing me several feet backwards. The collision with the ground sent waves of pain up and down my spine.

It made me wonder if Sasuke felt that too.

I had used most of my energy and chakra during the battle that levelled most, if not all, of the village. So on the ground I lay as stars danced in my vision, the darkness creeping in around the edges. I couldn't move, I was too sore, with not enough energy to even try. I could only tilt my head slightly to the side, Naruto entering my line of vision as I did. He wasn't in much better shape than me, on the ground now. Movement was limited, as all I could do was move my head slightly but even that was a chore as my head was now pounding from the impact with the ground. Naruto wasn't moving very much either but I can tell he wanted to get up, he wanted so badly to get up and do something.

There wasn't much I could tell you about what happened after, I couldn't see what was happening beyond watching Naruto struggle to move even an arm. My immobility didn't help much either, as my current injuries didn't allow for much of it. It was too much effort.

I tried to call out to Naruto, to see if he was better off than me, but my voice failed me. All that came out was a hoarse groan, making my throat burn, made my vocal chords feel like they were being shredded and set on fire.

My vision continued to flicker in and out, the sore feeling that had haunted my limbs now died to a very heavy numbness. It was then that I saw a pair of feet walk over to Naruto, stand over him for a moment before bending down to pick the blond shinobi up. In the few moments that I was able to catch a glimpse of the person's face, it surprised me.

It was in those few moments that I caught this person's face that I started questioning just how hard I had hit my head, making me think I was seeing things, hallucinating. This person looked like the Fourth Hokage, which shouldn't be the case as he's supposed to have died years ago. It only took the time for me to blink before he was gone, with Naruto. Disappeared in a flash of light.

I could barely swallow the saliva that had been building in my mouth, pooling in my cheek and the back of my throat causing me to choke on it as I felt hands slide under me to pick me up.

I felt my eyes start to pull themselves close, my head rolled to rest on the stranger's arm. Or who I thought to be a stranger.

Upon being able to look at this person, it made me wonder if the impact to my head had killed me. My voice, once again, refused to work as it should as I wanted to just say something, anything. But I most likely didn't need to say a word as the expression on my face probably said it all, however small my reaction may have been. They smiled at me, though I question if it was actually the case and not me seeing things.

My voice finally worked, coming out hoarse and croaking, barely a whisper as I looked up at the man I haven't seen in almost a decade.

"Dad?"

With that, I gave out, my eyes forcing themselves shut, and all I could think of was my twin brother.

* * *

 **You know the drill. Review. Favourite. Follow.**

 **Thanks guys for being patient.**

 **With love**

 **-Galaxy-**

 **Word count: 885 words**

 **Edits: Minor editing, spelling error corrections.**


	2. I-Once We Start

Now I hadn't expected to accompany Naruto anywhere, much less to a snowy cliffside, to a military school of all places. Not that I complained at all, seeing as I had a pair of half siblings here, and dad wanted them brought back to camp safely.

"You have a pretty bad sense of direction for an Apollo kid, Naruto." He glared at me before turning to face the scene in front of us. I snickered before turning my gaze to the same situation at hand.

"Just because I'm an Apollo kid-" I stopped him short, still snickering slightly under my breath. He huffed loudly enough that I was pleasantly surprised to find that no one heard him do so.

"You're a child of the God who drives the Sun Chariot. You'd think you would have a much better sense of direction. We took a lot longer than needed to get here. In fact, if they got here before we did, it means we got lost and you're the one who was driving." He pouted, huffing annoyed, knowing full well I was right. Naruto and I now watched as a group of who we assumed to be demigods face off against manticore.

Or rather, 3 demigods faced a manticore. The oldest of the three, I don't recall ever meeting. The pair standing behind him I knew were the two half siblings we were looking for, but the third...I don't know him. Dark hair, sea green eyes. But seeing as Naruto and I haven't been around since the summer before the whole Master Bolt ordeal, any new demigods that's showed up at camp over the last two years were not familiar to me.

It's been two years since we were last at camp. Almost 4 since we were last in the Elemental Nations. If I were being honest, the only thing I really miss is the connection I shared with my older twin, Sasuke. Long explanation short, we take the twin bond to another level completely. Anything one feels, emotionally or physically, will be felt by the other, no matter the distance between us, but since arriving here as a demigod, I haven't felt jack shit. And it worries me, because I know my brother. He's a proud, stubborn shit, and he's probably gotten into more trouble knowing I was gone.

Naruto tugged on my sleeve, snapping my attention back to the scene that took place in front of us. The group of three seemed to have grown to include Thalia Grace, Annabeth Chase, Grover Underwood, the Hunters of Artemis, and Artemis herself. Arrows littered the area, indicating they had already fired on the manticore but he seemed to have been unscathed. But before Artemis could actually do anything to actually kill the damn thing, Naruto disappeared and appeared several feet on the other side of the clearing. Several arrows seemed to fly out of nowhere, which I assume Naruto fired when he launched himself over there, and embedded themselves in the creature's body. One stuck out of it's arm, the rest seem to stick out of its back.

Fucking show off. Reminds me of his dad.

"NARUTO?!" Thalia and Annabeth all but screeched at the blond. I sighed, as I walked out of our hiding spot, taking my time, unlike the Uzumaki. He grinned as the girls glared at him, Artemis rolled her eyes at his antics. There were murmurs about his sudden entrance.

"Gee, Naruto. Flashy and dramatic. As usual. Just like your dad." Thalia looked at me, eyes narrowing, then turned her attention back to the Nine Tails jinchuriki.

"Where have you two been?!" The daughter of Zeus demanded, her glare almost as menacing as dad's. Naruto put up a finger, indicating he wanted a minute before he would provide any kind of explanation. Then a roar from the side reminded me the manticore wasn't dead yet. Unfortunately.

Naruto weaved a few hand signs and disappeared. Suddenly there was a large, golden explosion, which was a clear indication he had used a Sun release jutsu. What it was he used, I didn't bother to try and identify. Once the dust cleared, the manticore seemed to have disappeared. Or maybe he went over the cliff. Who knows. Naruto, on the other hand, stood there, looking smug as all hell, and all I wanted to do was punch the smirk off his face.

But Thalia beat me to it, slamming her fist into his face.

"What the actual shit, Naruto?!" The son of Apollo flew backwards and skidded to a stop just before the edge of the cliff, but nonetheless he still got up and grinned cheekily. He rubbed the back of his head, as the female demigod continued to yell at him. "Where in Tartarus have you been?"

"Places. Doing things. Meeting people. Kicking ass, the usual." If anything, Thalia's glare grew harsher, as she growled at the son of Apollo.

"Calm your shit, Thalia. We had a thing to take care of." I didn't elaborate much further beyond than that. Thalia turned her glare to me, sighing loudly.

"What 'thing'?" Annabeth asked, staring at the three of us wide eyed. Naruto and I shared a look, one of slight apprehension. Dad would have our heads if we said anything about it. So we didn't elaborate on it, choosing to be as vague as possible.

"You'll find out eventually, I'm sure." Came the answer but Naruto and I didn't break eye contact once. There was a fleeting moment of silence before one of the others, the youngest one, broke the silence.

"That was so cool! How'd you do that?" Naruto and I simultaneously turned to look at him. I arched an eyebrow, suddenly recalling something my dad had told me. The reason I came here in the first place.

* * *

 _"You know, you have half siblings. Who are still alive." My head shot up, eyes widening slightly before narrowing. My stepmother, Persephone, didn't react beyond a small sigh._

 _It still surprises me to this day how casual my dad and I are around each other._

 _"How many?" He stopped whatever it was that he was doing, looked up at me, as cool as ever. His expression remained largely neutral._

 _"2 living. Not including Sasuke." I hummed in response, thinking on it. I hadn't really thought about any siblings besides Sasuke and Itachi. But dad is a god and I shouldn't be surprised. Except he swore an oath. But still, I wasn't surprised._

 _'2 half siblings, huh? This should be interesting.'_

* * *

"Right, Naomi?" Was what I caught once I snapped my attention back to reality. I blinked confusedly, tilting my head slightly. Then I smirked.

"What was it you said?" Thalia groaned, whilst Naruto just rolled his eyes. I snickered, waving off sarcastic remarks under hushed breaths. My lips twitched into a slight smiled, as I caught Naruto mutter something along the lines of "Damn Uchiha, never fucking listens." in Japanese.

"We were talking about being demigods, and the Olympians." Annabeth explained, eyeing Naruto and Thalia, who seemed to be at each other's throats again. I nodded at the daughter of Athena, turning to the younger demigods.

"I believe, if I remember correctly, Bianca and Nico Di Angelo. Would I be correct?" The pair nodded, Bianca less enthusiastic than her little brother. I felt myself smile, nodding. They remind me slightly of Sasuke and I. Except I was the enthusiastic one. He was just done with my shit.

"How'd you know?" Nico stared up at me, wide eyed and innocent. He looked no older than 10, excited and curious. Too bad it wasn't going to last very long.

"You, and your sister, are both demigods. You know about Greek myths, right?" They both nodded, Bianca looking more concerned than her brother. "Well, one of your parents is one of the Gods. In fact, your dad is one of them."

Nico was bouncing on the spot, looking like he could burst. I smiled, remembering how Naruto was when I first officially became his friend.

"Really? Who is he?" The boy asked, grinning at me, in innocent wonder. I got down, so I could get eye level with him.

"Hades. God of the Underworld." He bounced some more, saying something about not having him yet. I heard another voice to my right. I turned my gaze to the other demigod, the one whose name I didn't know.

"How do you know that?" The boy's blue green eyes stared me down, watching me carefully. Part of me wanted to think he was trying to figure me out. But I knew, he wasn't having much luck. I tilted my head at him, narrowing my eyes to a harsh glare. And I knew how harsh my glare can get, even worse that I'm a Uchiha and I was told we were intimidating enough as it is.

"I don't think we've met. You are...?" My voice came out as a slight growl, though I don't think it was very voluntary. The boy's eyes widened noticeably, he looked like he just got caught stealing something. Whether his reaction was in surprise or fear, I wasn't too sure.

"Uh-...I'm-..I'm Percy Jackson." I couldn't really tell what it was that spooked him, but he took a step back as I stood up, staring at him. I was unnerving him, that much was obvious. But it wasn't just that I was intimidating, there was something else throwing him off his nerve like this.

"Naomi, your sharingan. You're scaring the poor kid." Percy glanced over at Naruto, then back at me. I hadn't noticed my sharingan had activated, and I wasn't sure why it had activated. I inhaled sharply, closing my eyes. Upon opening them, I noticed the Hunters had set up camp already and Artemis was coming our way. I sighed, knowing exactly what was coming, and in all honesty I didn't like it all too much. Artemis had approached me countless times about this and I rejected the offer every time.

"Bianca, I would like to talk to you. Naruto, Naomi, Percy, you are welcome to accompany us if you wish." Naruto and I shared a look, we both knew what she wanted with the girl. And I wasn't sure if I wanted to know how this was going to turn out.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, so here's the first chapter and it's a lot longer than the prologue. Over 2k words, right here.**

 **As you can see, this started out in the Titan's Curse in the PJO series. And to clear up some things, in case you weren't aware:**

 **1) It's told from Naomi's pov, Naomi is my oc from Naruto. She's a Uchiha, Sasuke's younger twin sister. If at any point in this fic, I make her way too powerful or seemingly too perfect, just tell me so I can do something about it.**

 **On this note, Sasuke and Naomi are both children of Hades, being twins and all.**

 **2) Naomi's Sharingan is at Mangyeko level but she hasn't gotten the Eternal yet. So she won't be using it too much until she meets up with Sasuke.**

 **3) It was Apollo and Hades that brought them out of the Elemental Nations after the Pain attack.**

 **And finally, this will be AU to some degree, though I will try to follow the canon plot line of PJO. There will be major alterations to the Naruto Shippuden plot line leading up the Fourth Ninja War.**

 **AND AS A FINAL NOTE**

 **If you guys want, I can make a separate fic, where it is solely Naruto, following Naomi from the beginning of the series if there wasn't a crossover at any point of the plot.**

 **Anyways, depending on what you guys want, we'll see.**

 **Again, with love-**

 **~Galaxy**


	3. II-What We Leave Behind

No one said a word as Artemis finished explaining what she needed to Bianca. I watched the girl, sighing softly.

"I want you to think about this carefully. You won't get to see your brother very often." Bianca looked up at me, nodding slowly. I glanced at Naruto, then Percy, noting that he looked rather annoyed.

"You can't. Aren't we supposed to be bringing her to camp?" Percy huffed, narrowing his eyes at the Goddess. Artemis turned her attention to Percy, expression remaining fairly calm. But Naruto beat her to answering the son of Poseidon.

"Not necessarily, she doesn't have to stay at camp if she chooses to join the Hunters." Naruto sighed heavily, turning to look at Bianca. "But, Bianca, I want you to know, that though you may be able to see your brother again by the end of summer, you may not survive that long to be able to."

I glared at the blond, and almost wanted to hit him but being a son of Apollo, I don't entirely blame him for saying it. Not being able to lie is a hassle. Being friends with the one who can't lie is an even bigger hassle. That and considering his dad is the God of Prophecy, I guess him knowing this shouldn't come as a surprise.

Bianca stared at Naruto, her eyes flashing with conflicted feelings. She bit her lip, looking uncertain. I sighed, feeling for the girl. Choosing between something you want and your siblings is a hard choice.

"He's not entirely wrong. I'm not gonna stop you from saying yes, but you're a demigod. And not just that, you're a Hades kid, a daughter of one of the Big Three. We're usually priority targets to most monsters." Naruto sighed quietly, but remained quiet. I knew he was looking at me, blue eyes narrowed. He always said he found it unnerving when I agreed with him on anything, because between the two of us, it seems like I'm the more sensible one. But he has his moments. Fortunately, otherwise he'd be giving me more headaches than I can handle.

Silence fell, Bianca fidgeting a bit, trying to make a decision. Then nodded.

"I think...I think I'll do it." She had agreed, and I let out a breath, sighing. Naruto didn't say anything, not voicing whatever it was I knew he was thinking. Percy remained silent too, though I'm sure it was more out of surprise.

Artemis nodded slowly, looking at me. I knew that between the two of us, that dad wasn't the only one in the family who got scary when getting protective. I shrugged in response, feeling somewhat indifferent to the matter. As much as I didn't like the idea, it was her choice to make.

"Alright then, I'm gonna go out and make sure Thalia and Zoe aren't trying to tear out each other's throats." Upon making that announcement, I pushed myself to my feet and exited the tent. I never felt as comfortable as Naruto sitting in on a Hunter's initiation. So I faced the winter cold outside, gaze sweeping the area, searching for the others. I spot Grover and Nico off to the side, talking to each other about something or other. Thalia wasn't too far away, scowling at the Lieutenant of the Hunters.

I walked over, hands stuffed into my jacket pockets, shielding them as well as I could from the harsh winter cold. Easily finding myself a spot next to Nico and Grover, I didn't pay much attention to whatever it was they chose to occupy themselves with. Instead, I found myself watching the cliff, though a large part of me knew there wasn't a very high chance anything was going to come from that direction. But I kept my gaze fixed in that direction, vaguely paying attention to Nico explaining something to Grover. Suddenly, Thalia quickly switches her attention to me, calling my name at least once.

"Naomi! You wanna explain where you and Naruto went off to?" I blinked up at her curiously, I knew the girl was stubborn, I've met her father on more than one occasion to have a pretty solid idea of what his kids could be like. Stubbornness seems to easily run in the family.

"I would...if dad didn't threaten to have our heads if either of us said anything." Thalia's eyes widen for a fraction of a second before she narrowed them again. Her bright, electric blue eyes most likely searching me for something she won't find. "I'm serious. He swore us to secrecy. Can't tell ya. Not now, we're gonna have to wait until we have his say so. Otherwise he has our heads."

Thalia sighed, defeated, before walking over and seating herself next to me. She watched Nico and Grover, though the pair seemed to have given up their previous activity and opted to listen in on the conversation instead, deeming it to be more interesting than what they were doing prior.

"Is it that important that your dad had to make you guys promise to never speak of it?" I glanced at the demigoddess, her blue eyes now fixed at something only she saw in front of her. Despite knowing that she isn't looking in my direction and likely won't see, I nodded.

"Yeah, apparently. If I told you, you wouldn't think it would be that important sounding, but after explaining, I don't blame him." I shifted, knowing that I had to choose what I say carefully, as to not give anything away. We fell silent for a while, listening to the wind howl in the distance, and the Hunters do their business. It wasn't long before Artemis, Naruto, Bianca, and Percy exited the tent they were in. Two out of the three demigods came our way, Bianca followed Artemis. My best guess was to get acquainted with the other Hunters.

"So she agreed?" Thalia was quick to ask, and Naruto was just as quick to give her the answer. He didn't look very happy about it either. In fact, if he and I are thinking the same thing, it could mean that there's a higher chance we won't be able to do what we can to protect her, though I don't doubt the Hunters' abilities to watch out for each other.

"Yeah, she did. I don't necessarily like that she did, but it's her choice to make, not ours." Thalia went silent, looking rather annoyed. I sighed, glancing at Nico. The boy watched us, though I wasn't entirely sure if he knew what we were talking about. He quickly caught me looking, giving me a very curious look.

"Why isn't Bianca over with us?" The others quickly turned their attention to him, now at a loss for words. I bit my lip, thinking of what to say without making it seem worse than it really is.

"She's with Artemis. She won't be coming back to camp with us, but she has the Hunters and Artemis." Was the answer that was given, though it did not come from me. It was Thalia who said it.

We all watched his face drop as he quietly thought about what he just heard. But we didn't get much more out of him, as Artemis herself came over, with an announcement of a ride back to camp. I wasn't entirely sure if she was very enthusiastic about it, but I wasn't going ask about it.

"My brother's going to be here to bring us back to camp." Naruto had this look on, the look that he would probably wear if one of his siblings accidentally shot another person on the archery range.

"Dad? When's he getting here?" Artemis turned her silver gaze to the Uzumaki, an eyebrow ever so slightly raised. Whatever the answer may be, I have this feeling we'll be here for longer then we'd like.

"I wish I could tell you. He's often late when winter comes." Naruto sighed heavily, squinting up at the sky. The sun was hidden behind the clouds but provided enough light, nonetheless.

"I'm not all too surprised. Dad was never good with being on time." I rolled my eyes, getting up from my spot on the ground. "Well, not that he wouldn't get to places on time, given he's supposed to be driving the Sun Chariot and all. He gets distracted too easily is the problem."

"Much like someone else I know." I muttered, earning a glare from the blond. He didn't argue though, much to my surprise. The conversation died, everyone going to the own little side conversations with each other while we wait for Apollo to get here. I was left to my own devices, left to think of what could happen. I knew all too well that with Kronos stirring up trouble, there weren't going to be many moments like this, they were going to be scarce, few and far in between. And I could only hope we could get through this alive, and in one piece.


End file.
